February Song: A Songfic
by Mar x Malfoy
Summary: 5th in the Awake series. Two years after Charlie's death. What happens to Ron? R&R please


**This is the 5th in my Awake Songfic Series. It is titled _February Song_, using Josh Groban's song. The song is his, and characters belong to J K Rowling, not myself.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

_Where has that old friend gone  
Lost in a February song_

Lying in the hospital bed, pale and drawn, Ron Weasley fit perfectly with the winter weather outside. His wife of seven years was latched onto his hand tightly, where she had been keeping a vigil for almost a solid week and a half

_  
Tell him it won't be long  
Till he opens his eyes, opens his eyes_

It seemed like forever that Ron was lost in a sea of unconsciousness. Ever since he lost his second oldest brother, Charlie, about two years ago, Ron had been slowly ceasing to exist. He had almost altogether stopped eating, barely spoke to anyone, and ghosted through life.

_  
Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades_

Simple days… That was before he knew the real horrors that had been waiting for the trio of young Gryffindors. It was Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry- dead for seven years. Ron- what would become of him? Hermione wasn't ready to be left alone.

_  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life_

They had a set of twins and had taken in Colin Creevy's three sons after his death. Five children. Hermione needed Ron. Not only for help, but because he was a part of her.

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away 

Ron drifted, not close to the surface of anything. His thoughts strayed as he lie there, never stirring. Hermione, he couldn't let her down.

_  
When all that I've known is lost and found_

All in his life was lost. Almost… He has his mother, his sister, his wife, and five adoring children. He found something. He didn't know if he could hold.

_  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day_

One day, Hermione and Ron both knew that somehow they would all be together again. The happy family everyone once was. Charlie found Harry again, he had to have. He couldn't have died for nothing.

Morning is waking up  
And sometimes it's more than just enough 

No one ever knew what morning would bring. For Hermione, it could be life without Ron. For Molly, it could be burying another son. For Ginny, it may mean having another brother gone. For Neville Longbottom, it could be loosing yet another friend. Just knowing how much Ron meant to them was enough for them to keep hoping.

_  
When all that you need to love  
Is in front of your eyes  
It's in front of your eyes_

Hermione loved her husband with all of her heart. It hurt her that with both Harry and Charlie gone, Ron had seemed unable to notice the love right in front of him. He let himself waste to nothing. He was still alive, though.

And I never want to let you down 

All Ron ever wanted was to make Hermione happy. It was all he wanted ever since he was eleven. He would be twenty three. In twelve years, Hermione was the one who he strived for.

_  
Forgive me if I slip away_

He couldn't find her. It was dark. He wasn't able to grab hold, not matter where he flailed.

_  
Sometimes it's hard to find the ground  
Cause I keep on falling as I try to get away  
From this crazy world_

He wasn't landing anywhere. Hermione was there, somewhere. He knew it. A big part of him wanted to just let go. Just find Harry, find Charlie, Fred, George, his father; everyone.

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away 

He was trying! He was! Where was everyone? Anyone? He just needed a push in the right direction. He just needed a push up and out.

_  
When all that I've known is lost and found_

He loved her, for Merlin's sake!

_  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day_

Ron would never go back on his word. Especially not to Hermione. He learned that the hard way… one very painful hex.

Where has that old friend gone  
Lost in a February song 

Hermione loosened her grip in Ron's hand. Cutting off the circulation wasn't going to bring him back. Hope faded little pieces at a time.

_Tell him it won't be long_

For days she hoped that any moment he would wake. Poppy told her not to get her hopes too high; the unhealthy state Ron was in didn't look too well. Still, she had faith.

_  
Till he opens his eyes_

All he had to do was open his eyes. Hermione knew he could. Ron fought hard before, he could now.

Sighing, Hermione moved to get up. She quickly looked down though, out of habit and foolish believing, in case he moved.

_  
Opens his eyes_

She gasped.

"Hermione…" It was a whisper, and a faint one at that, but a whisper.

Ron was alive.


End file.
